


Deception

by HitsugayaKuchiki_HK (HisagiKirigakure)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Cherry and Tsuku pack foxes, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Language and Sentiment of Flowers, Momo being a bitch, Nightmares, Scheming Aizen, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiKirigakure/pseuds/HitsugayaKuchiki_HK
Summary: Set 1 year after the events of SFaH /works/23584981/chapters/56589724Renka comes to terms with the possibility of a traitor in the Seireitei
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin, Hisagi Shuuhei/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Renka and Arashi are my OC's. Every other character is of Bleach.

**Chapter 1**

“Hey! Renka. Can you believe it’s almost a year since you graduated from Shino? We should go out and celebrate.” Renji’s overenthusiasm was contagious as Momo joined in the badgering.

In all honesty, Renka was struggling to keep it together on this particular day. She wasn’t sure why, but she was still mourning the loss of Sojiro. Today was the 1-year anniversary of that fateful day. Every day since then, Renka had been wearing the band which she made for him in her hair. For some reason, she always wanted to feel he was close, especially when she was fighting Hollows.

“I don’t know, Renji. Maybe check back in with me in a couple of days,” Renka sighed.

The detachment in her voice earned her frowns from her Lieutenant and friend.

“We’ll have more chance of Toshiro agreeing to come along if you set the ball rolling, Renka. Please think about it.” Momo insisted.

Renka didn’t reply at first. She only nodded, mainly in the hopes of getting Momo to back off. With a fake smile, she played some excuse to get out of the situation.

“I’ll think about it. But right now, I gotta see Captain about something.”

Sensing Renka’s disturbance, Shuuhei followed along. “Of course. Don’t want to keep him waiting.”

Renka was pleased to have Shuuhei in her corner. Ever since she found out about Shuuhei’s feelings for her, they had spent every night together, except for when one of them was running overnight drills here or there. Those nights in particular were cold and lonely, but Renka knew that duties must be fulfilled. The two of them began to make their way back to the Squad barracks.

“Everything okay, Renka?” Shuuhei asked in a hushed tone already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, just…” Renka faltered, as she brushed her fingers across her cheek to tuck the band behind her ear. “How do you cope? With the memory of Aoga and Kanisawa?”

Shuuhei gave a sad but understanding smile. He knew this was what was keeping his partner quiet. “It’s Sojiro’s anniversary isn’t it? Do you want to go visit his graveside? That’s what I do when it’s Kanisawa and Aoga’s anniversary.”

“I’d like that. Maybe Toshiro could come along too. I remember how hard he took it that day.”

“Come on, let’s see what he’s up to.” Shuuhei smiled trying his best to keep Renka from diving straight back into the pit of despair. It had taken a long time to ensure that she was finally happy with who she was, and she knew why he loved her.

Moments later, they rounded the corner and bumped into the young officer.

“Oh, hey Renka. I was just coming to find you,” Toshiro mentioned.

“What’s up Toshiro?”

“I was wondering how you are. I mean, it’s been a year to the day since Sojiro.” Toshiro wasn’t sure how to phrase his enquiry so just blurted it out.

Renka couldn’t help but smile. She was aware of Toshiro’s initial struggle with coming to terms with the events of that day. The boy now standing in front of her was just that. A boy. But his mind was much more mature.

“Actually, we were coming to see if you wanted to come to his graveside with us.”

“Want to join?” Shuuhei asked the white-haired prodigy.

Toshiro nodded with a small smile. “I’d love to.”

Sojiro Kusaka was buried at the top of a hill in Rukongai, by the request of Renka. The two of them had hung around there as kids when they lived in Hanging Dog. Though they had begun drifting apart when Renji came onto the scene. Sojiro and Renji would always get into fights and eventually, Renka became too fed up with their squabbling that she asked Sojiro to stay away whenever Renji was near. They didn’t communicate again until the Academy, by which point, Renka’s goals had changed. She was determined to find her true family.

Toshiro and Renka made their way up the hill with Shuuhei hanging back a little. After all, Sojiro was Renka’s friend, and by extension, Toshiro’s if only for a few hours.

Renka had not shed a tear on the battlefield when their friend died. Toshiro noticed a complete contrast to the woman he saw standing by his side today. Renka’s eyes began to mist over with salty tears; almost reminding Toshiro of the evening when he was at Renka’s dorm room. In a comforting gesture, he moved to place his hand on Renka’s arm as he did that night.

The touch of Toshiro’s hand only made Renka’s tears fall faster. Almost like a waterfall on her face. She couldn’t even remember if she grieved her family in the Rukon district as much as she did for Sojiro.

‘It shouldn’t be hurting this much. Why can’t I stop grieving you? We weren’t that close. And yet, your death has hit me too hard. Why did you have to be so reckless? Why, Sojiro?’

Renka fell to her knees and pulled her hands up to cover her face. All she could see were Sojiro’s soft violet eyes reflecting in her mind. The vision of her departed friend sent a shiver down her spine. Her heart jolted in her chest as she remembered his image and the sound of his voice. ‘What is this feeling? We were only friends. Why is my heart aching? Sojiro, please tell me why I can’t put a finger on my grievance.’

“Renka?” In the distance of her mind, she could hear Toshiro calling her.

The young boy sat next to his friend as she wept. Even the night the event happened, Renka wasn’t crying to this extent. He could tell something was off. He glanced back to Shuuhei as though to call him over. He figured that the Lieutenant would be better for calming and comforting their friend.

Shuuhei arrived and wrapped his arm around Renka’s shoulder as he pulled her closer.

“Oh, Renka.” There wasn’t much else he could do. The scarred Lieutenant moved to be in front of her so he could wipe away her tears from her blotchy cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Renka breathed. “Sorry, I couldn’t save you Sojiro.”

Toshiro looked troubled. He knew Renka had had the vision of the battle during her nightmare the night prior to this incident. The fact that Renka had seen it but could do nothing to stop it. That’s what hit her the most. It was similar to the time in Squad 4 when she saw Lieutenant Shiba killed by a hollow.

“Shall we go? I don’t want things to get worse.”

Renka slowly looked up at her two companions. Though through her blurred vision, she only saw their rough outlines. She nodded in her response as she didn’t feel her voice was strong enough to form words.

Shuuhei and Toshiro both helped Renka up by holding her arms.

Shuuhei knew he wanted to keep Renka away from the situation. He didn’t want his partner to continue on in her downward spiral of grief.

By the time they made it back to the Squad 9 barracks, Renka had calmed down enough to say goodbye to Toshiro before going into her quarters. Shuuhei waited outside and spoke a little to the younger 3rd Seat.

“Toshiro, are you okay?” Shuuhei asked. “I know the incident with Sojiro was your first to witness.”

“I’m fine. Obviously, it didn’t hurt me as much as Renka. Please look after her.”

“You know I will. Take care Toshiro.”

Toshiro nodded before he left, leaving Shuuhei to check on Renka.

Shuuhei went inside and made a pot of tea before sitting down next to his partner, holding out a warm cup. Placing an arm around his partner, Shuuhei pulled her into a quiet embrace. “You know I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

His voice was soft which did nothing to prevent fresh tears falling.

“I know,” Renka choked out. “I just… he died because I couldn’t save him. I killed him.”

Shuuhei shook his head. He understood the guilt Renka felt but couldn’t help but disagree with her statement. “It wasn’t your fault. You can’t save everyone. We both know that.”

•

By the time Toshiro got back to the Squad 10 barracks, Rangiku was shouting up into the tree.

“Captain Shiba. You need to do some work. Stop lazing around and leaving it all to me!”

Toshiro cleared his throat from behind the blond, busty Lieutenant. “Who does all the work around here?”

“Well, yeah okay. You do more than your fair share.”

“From what I understand, Rangiku, Toshiro does more than you. He’ll end up becoming the next Captain of this Squad.” Isshin called, half-jokingly from the tree.

Rangiku scowled as she grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a tea tray, and threw it up into the canopy where it hit Isshin square in the face; making him tumble out of the tree.

“Oww. My nose,” the Captain complained. “That wasn’t very nice, Lieutenant.”

“Quit your whining and get on with some work,” Matsumoto scolded.

“Will you two stop fooling around?” Toshiro turned back to the office and sat behind his desk.

“You’re right. Back to business.”

Rangiku’s eyes widened. “Seriously, you don’t listen to me, but to Toshiro?”

“Stop complaining, Lieutenant Matsumoto. At least he’s working now,” Toshiro sighed as he grabbed the next document on his to do pile, which was significantly shorter than the piles of his two superior officers.


	2. A Year-long Secret

** Chapter 2 **

That night, Renka’s nightmares returned. A town in the World of the Living, Karakura Town, was under attack. The designated Shinigami had been annihilated by the hollow. At least, she thought it to be a hollow; but it looked like a human, with a mask and horns.

A woman, young and beautiful shot what looked like an arrow at the creature, but it had no effect. The flash of blue light caught Renka by surprise. “What is she? A Quincy?”

Then another Shinigami appeared. _‘Captain Shiba?’_

The hollow mounted its attack but the Captain parried the blow and flash-stepped the Quincy woman away.

Another attack from the hollow, but before Renka could see the outcome of the attack, she snapped awake. Shuuhei huddled her close as the morning sun began to rise over the Seireitei. Never before had a nightmare come to an abrupt stop half way through. _‘Was it a vision?’_

Troubled by the abruptness, Renka guided herself away from Shuuhei’s grasp and began her day. She showered and got dressed into her uniform. Today was supposed to be a day off, but she decided she needed to keep herself busy. Even if it was just training. She prepared a pot of tea, as she knew Shuuhei would be getting up in a short while, and she stepped outside with her dream journal. She couldn’t stop thinking about her nightmare. The journal had been her reference for her nightmares for around 8 years now. Either with accurate descriptions or imagery of the dreams.

When Shuuhei had noticed Renka’s side of the bed empty, he groaned. He had always woken up with Renka by his side unless nightmares were involved. He ventured out of the bedroom and saw Renka sitting on the veranda outside their quarters. The cool spring air drifted in and Shuuhei felt that Renka would be cold, so he brought out a blanket to wrap around the smaller Shinigami.

“Renka, you okay?” Though Shuuhei’s voice was soft, it made Renka jump.

“Shuu. Don’t scare me like that,” Renka pouted.

“Sorry,” he smiled. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Shuuhei’s smile turned to a frown as he saw the open journal on the veranda next to his partner. He glanced at the fresh image on the page before commenting. “Another nightmare?”

“Yeah, first one in a while. Something big is about to go down. Big enough for a Captain to intervene, anyway.”

Shuuhei’s eyes grew wide. “Which Captain?”

“I’m not sure, but it looked like Captain Shiba,” the 3rd Seat answered. “But the nightmare finished so abruptly, I don’t know what happens or when.”

“Did you try going back to sleep to get the nightmare to continue? There’s bound to be something in your mother’s book that could help.”

“There is, but I needed you awake for it. It’ll be highly likely my reiatsu will go out of control when I return to the same vision.”

Shuuhei nodded. He knew that it was important for Renka to get all the information she needed before telling the appropriate people.

“Let’s do it. You need to find out all you can. I’ll manage your reiatsu.”

With a wry smile, they both finished their tea before continuing back into the bedroom and Renka lay on the bed. Shuuhei held her hand as he sat beside her.

It wasn’t long before Renka had drifted back off into a deep slumber and the vision came back as abruptly as it left. The Captain haori was strewn with blood but Shiba was still fighting off the hollow.

For some reason, Renka turned towards the shadows, where she saw a cloaked figure stood. Whoever it was, seemed to be staring right at her. _‘How is that possible? No one ever sees me unless I’m really there.’_ A short burst of light thundered towards where she stood catching her right shoulder. _‘That, was Kido.’_

The distraction meant that Renka had missed the final blow to the hollow, but she was thankful the battle was over.

When she opened her eyes again, Renka saw the pained expression in Shuuhei’s face.

“Shuu?” As she tried to sit up, she felt the pain in her shoulder.

“You okay, Renka?” Shuuhei asked, concerned. “Your reiatsu hasn’t been that bad since that first night in the infirmary.”

“Damn, that attack,” Renka whispered. “It really hit me.”

“You were attacked?”

“Apparently. It’s only happened once before that I’m aware of.” Renka scowled, trying to think of who would want her and other Shinigami dead.

“Captain Shiba was the one in the vision, yes? You need to tell him.”

“Yeah, want to come with me? I could use the company.” Renka’s face looked hopeful up to her Lieutenant.

“I will, but we need to get that shoulder cleaned up first.” Shuuhei continued into the kitchen area to get the first aid box.

Renka had always appreciated Shuuhei’s personal touch to first aid rather than using Kaido like everyone else. The scarred Lieutenant made his way towards the futon where Renka sat and began to clean the wound before applying the gauze and checking to see if Renka was good to go.




At Squad 10 barracks, Renka knocked on the Captain office door before she was greeted by the bubbly Lieutenant Rangiku. “Good morning, Lieutenant Matsumoto. Is Captain Shiba available?”

“3rd Seat Sojensu, come on in.” Sensing Renka’s distress under her positive guise, Isshin invited her to the gardens outside for a bit more privacy.

“Thank you, Captain Shiba.”

“I guessed something was troubling you,” the Captain said.

Renka sighed. There were still only a select number of people who knew about her nightmares. _‘He’s going to think I’m crazy._ ’

“8 years ago, I started to get these prophetic nightmares. When Kaien died, I saw it in my nightmare beforehand. I wished I could do something, but I was in the Squad 4 barracks at the time, recovering from my own hollow battle.” Renka’s eyes began to cloud with tears but she held them back as she continued. “Last night, I had another nightmare, involving you, so that’s why I’m telling you. There’s going to be an attack in Karakura Town. A Quincy woman is the target. In the nightmare, you were there and ended up getting injured.”

Isshin listened intently at Renka’s explanation before he began to talk. He could tell how important this was for the young Shinigami. “A Quincy, you say.”

“I believe so. She managed to shoot a reishi arrow at the hollow. It seemed to have no effect, but did distract the hollow enough for you to land a blow.” Renka hesitated before revealing another bit of information. “There’s one more thing I feel you should know. Another Shinigami is involved. I fear, as an enemy. I don’t know who though.”

Isshin saw the look on Renka’s face as she subconsciously held her hand to her injured shoulder. “When is this supposed to happen?”

Renka glanced up at the Captain. “Tonight, I think. At least, in the near future. Please, be careful.”

“Thank you, 3rd Seat Sojensu.” Isshin nodded before they made their way back to the office where Toshiro was working at his desk and Shuuhei and Rangiku conversed about their duties.

“Shuu, I’ll see you later okay?” Renka called.

“Alright, good luck,” he replied. Renka had told him earlier about her plans to inform Renji of her being a Kuchiki heir.




Byakuya stood by the window in his office, musing over the cherry blossoms that were beginning to bloom on the trees.

_‘Ah, Hisana. Another year has come around, and you’re not here to watch the sakura bloom. I wonder if Renka loves the blossoms as much as we do.’_

The soft knock on the door forced the Kuchiki Clan leader out of his thoughts.

“Captain Kuchiki?” Renka called.

Byakuya could sense the hesitation in his daughter’s voice. “Renka. What can I do for you?”

His eyes narrowed as he saw the wrapped shoulder of the young 3rd Seat. “What happened?”

Renka held her arm and looked down to the ground. Even though she had known for almost a year that the man in front of her was her father, she still felt a little intimidated by his status. “I had another nightmare last night. That’s not why I came. I was hoping to tell Renji about you being my father, but I’m still worried about how he’ll react.”

“Worried?” Byakuya looked puzzled as to why Renka would think that about her best friend.

“Well, yeah. I mean, he doesn’t exactly like you,” Renka confessed. “He’s still mad at you for taking his friend away.”

“I assume you mean Rukia? I didn’t take her away from him,” Byakuya sighed. “Being a member of a high-ranking clan such as ours changes people. I don’t know how Rukia was before she was adopted into the family. Perhaps she has changed.”

Renka turned to look out of the window. “Renji feels like he can’t talk to Rukia anymore because of her status. They used to be good friends in Rukongai. When Renji wasn’t with me, he was with her.”

After a faint sigh, Renka continued. “I don’t want Renji to feel that way towards me, but I don’t know how to help him see past the status of nobility. He was my brother growing up. He was always there for me. When he finds out I’m your daughter, he’s going to feel more hatred towards you. But given how close we are, it’s only right that I tell him. I’ve put it off for far too long.”

Byakuya glanced over at the cherry blossom swaying in the Spring breeze. He knew how difficult it was for Rukia to accept being in the Clan. Perhaps it was just as difficult for Renka, if not more so as she _knows_ about her heritage.

“You should tell him. If he truly sees you as his sister, he’ll understand and continue to be there, regardless of nobility.” Byakuya mused a while. “Do you think I should speak to Rukia about talking to Renji? I’ve not exactly been approachable when it comes to speaking with Rukia.”

“It can’t hurt to do so,” Renka said with a reassuring smile. “If anything, I imagine she'll thank you for it.”

With the smile on his daughters’ face, Byakuya allowed a small mirth escape him. “I hope you’re right about that.”

Renka then bowed to her father before leaving to make her way to Squad 11 barracks, fully making the most of her day off.

_‘I’ve got to tell Renji the truth. He did help me get this far after all.’_

Arashi stirred in the Shinigami’s inner world. **‘Captain Kuchiki is right. Renji will understand. You two are close and he’ll be happy for you.’**

_‘Being happy for me is all well and good, but I don’t want Renji to hold a grudge against him. What if I’ve change because of the status of nobility?’_

**‘From a personal perspective, you haven’t changed. Once Renji sees how happy you are to have found your family, he’ll feel the same.’**

_‘I hope you’re right, Arashi.’_

Upon rounding the corner, Renka is pulled away from her thoughts as she almost bumped into Kenpachi and Yachiru.

“Hey, Blue. What you doing here?” the small Lieutenant called from Kenpachi’s shoulder.

“Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Kusajishi. Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. I’m here to talk to Renji if I may?” Renka asked.

“Ren-Ren? He’s training with Baldy and Feathers in the hall.”

“He’s probably due for a break, anyway. Go ahead.” Kenpachi grumbled.

“Thank you.” Renka bowed at the superior officers before going to the hall.

“No problem, Blue.”

Renka couldn’t help but smile. She loved Yachiru’s nickname for her, referencing the blue streak in her hair. _‘She’s a handful, but Yachi is cute. Wait. Is it right for me to think that? I mean, she is a Lieutenant.’_

As Renka found her way to the hall, she heard the crack of wood against wood.

“RENJI! CONCENTRATE!” Ikkaku’s voice was louder than usual, making Renka jump.

She decided to wait outside the door until the training sounded to be over for that session.

“Pardon me, 3rd Seat Madarame. May I speak with Renji for a moment?”

Ikkaku groaned. “Sure, if you can get him to concentrate on training.”

Renka slid the door open and saw Renji sprawled out on the floor and the 3rd Seat sitting by with his back against the wall taking a gulp of his drink.

“I was concentrating,” Renji argued as he began to get up.

“You’re not going to reach your goal if you can’t beat me in a sparring match.”

Renji shot a stink eye at the 3rd Seat as he made his way over to his friend.

“What’s up, Renka? You thought any more about the celebratory drinks?”

Renka looked down to the floor and hesitated. “Yeah, about that. There’s something you should know first.”

“What is it?” Renji questioned seeing the conflict in Renka’s expression.

Renka felt the pressure weighing on her shoulders. This would either enable Renji to concentrate or just distract him more. After all, Renka knew her brothers end goal. To surpass Byakuya and win back his friend.

“I… don’t want you to be mad. You remember when I said you’d never lose me?” she hesitated.

“Yeah?” Renji urged for his Rukon sister to continue.

“Well, I meant it. I want you to know that.” Renka took a deep breath in the hopes of calming her nerves, but it just made things worse. In the end, she decided it was best to just come out and say it. “I know who my father is. It’s Captain Kuchiki.”

_‘KUCHIKI! THAT BASTARD.’_

It took all of Renji’s strength to not show his anger and hatred for the man. But of course, Renka noticed the change in her friend’s aura. His fists clenched tighter until the knuckles were as white as the clouds outside.

Plucking up the courage to continue, Renka commented, “I’ve known for a while.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Renji asked, feigning happiness.

“Renji, I know you’re not really happy. You’re just pretending for my sake. I waited to tell you because I wanted to show you that nobility hasn’t changed me. You are still my brother. You always have been and always will be.”

Renka reached out gingerly to hug her friend, but he stepped back.

“Please don’t be mad at Captain Kuchiki. He hasn’t taken me away. And that was never his intention for Rukia.”

“He told you this? How naïve do you think I am?” Renji spat. His icy tone sent an unpleasant shiver down Renka’s spine.

“Renji?”

“Sorry. But everywhere I turn, he’s looking down at me with disgust.”

“That is not true. Please, Renji. I’ve seen things from your side. Please try to do the same and look at it from my perspective. You know I haven’t changed. I waited this long to tell you because I knew you’d react like this.”

Renji scowled. “How long have you known?”

“Since the time he visited me in the infirmary.”

The anger boiled over, turning Renji red. He scoffed as he walked away from Renka without another word. He needed something to beat up and was damned if he threw his anger out at Renka.

“IKKAKU! Break’s over. Let’s do this.”

Dumbstruck, Renka stayed glued to the spot where she stood. Her arms folded defensively in front of her as she dug her nails into her skin leaving marks.

“I don’t know what you said to him,” Yumichika’s voice sounded next to her. “But at least he’s focussed now.”

“That was never my intention,” Renka whispered as she began to leave the hall.

Although the clash of wooden swords rang into the room again, Yumichika couldn’t help but wonder what caught the 9th Squad officer troubled. He quietly left the hall to catch up with her.

“3rd Seat Sojensu,” he called. “Anything I can do? I could tell by your spirit energy that you were nervous when you came in. Now you’re upset.”

“5th Seat Ayasegawa. It’s fine. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Renka. I know I’m in Squad 11, but you can talk to me. I’m not as brutal as the rest of them. Also, having you upset, means Renji isn’t going to perform to his full potential.”

Shocked that Yumichika had actually used her first name, Renka felt a strange sense of ease around the 11th Squad officer.

“I’m sorry, Yumichika. You’re right,” Renka sighed. “You know about Renji’s goal to surpass Captain Kuchiki, right? I fear I’ve just added fuel to the fire by deepening his hatred even more.”

“Ah, yes. I see now.” Yumichika glanced back towards the hall hearing the snap of wood once again. “Renji’s anger levels have elevated.”

“He’s angry with me for keeping something from him.” Renka watched Yumichika and found he was curious about the conversation and yet wasn’t going to press. Renka was glad of that.

“Captain Kuchiki is my father,” she finally confessed.

“Ah. I can see why that would rile Renji up. He’s hot-headed, but I know he still cares about you,” Yumichika reassured.

“You really think so? He seems far too pissed off to care about how much this is tearing me apart.”

Yumichika observed the 3rd Seat’s frustration as it flashed across her face. How could he help?

“Renka, you’ve told me your secret. Would you like to know mine? Even Ikkaku doesn’t know it.”

Renka’s eyes grew wide. “You’d tell me something that you haven’t told Ikkaku?”

Yumichika nodded. “You seem like the kind of person I can trust with something like this.”

Placing a hand on the handle of his Zanpakuto, he smiled. “My Zanpakuto, Ruri’iro Kujaku, is a kido based Zanpakuto. But being in the 11th Squad, kido is frowned upon.”

“Wait. I thought your Zanpakuto was called Fuji Kujaku?” Renka’s puzzled expression made Yumichika chuckle a little.

“That’s what I call him, so he doesn’t show his true power. My goal is to live and die as Zaraki’s officer.”

Renka gave an understanding smile. She knew how important this was for Yumichika to keep this a secret.

“I promise, I won’t tell anyone.”

“You feeling a bit better?” Yumichika questioned.

The small smile on Renka’s face only wavered for a second before she answered. “A little. Thanks, Yumichika.”




Renji swung the sword again and again, parrying Ikkaku’s attacks in between.

“That’s more like it, Renji. Hit me with everything you’ve got!” Ikkaku encouraged.

It wasn’t long before the attacks connected with Ikkaku’s body. The brutality wasn’t something he was used to with Renji, but Ikkaku gladly accepted it. It meant that he could push himself further with their training.


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiro finished his paperwork and glanced over at the clock. ‘ _Almost half 2.’_ He had also noticed that his Captain hadn’t said or done much all afternoon.

“Um, Captain Shiba. I may be overstepping my boundaries, but everything alright?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Listen. I’ve got a mission in the World of the Living for a couple of days. I can count on you to keep Rangiku out of trouble, right?”

“Of course, Captain. Though, with me being a 3rd Seat, she won’t exactly listen to me.” Toshiro’s brows knitted when he heard of Isshin’s plans to go to the World of the Living, but he knew he couldn’t disobey orders.

“She respects you well enough. Besides, you’ll be Captain after me anyway.” Captain Shiba admitted.

Toshiro couldn’t help but frown even more. “That won’t be for a while yet though?”

Isshin just smiled in response, tousling the young boy’s hair as he made his way to the window. “Whenever it’ll be, you’ll be ready.”

The young 3rd Seat shook his head. _‘I don’t want to be Captain. Not yet.’_




“Captain Aizen,” Momo’s voice spoke from across the office.

“Yes, Momo.” Sousuke’s chocolate eyes drifted from his paperwork. After years of practice, he had mastered his mask of the approachable, caring Captain Aizen.

“It’s almost a year since ‘Shiro and Renka graduated from Shino. We are planning a party for them if you’d like to come along. It’s tonight.”

The look on Momo’s face made it hard for Sousuke to take her seriously. ‘ _Always with the puppy-dog eyes. Does she know how pathetic she looks?’_

“ **Play nice, Sousuke,** ” Kyouka Suigetsu warned. “ **You don’t want to scare her just yet.”**

 _‘I know. Man, if Gin were here to see this. He’d rip her throat out.’_ He chuckled inwardly. “Tonight, you say? I’d love to.”

Ecstatic that her Captain had agreed to come, Momo’s smile beamed making her rival the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

“You know what, Momo. Why don’t you take the rest of the afternoon off and I’ll see you at the Tavern later?” Sousuke commented. “You can’t very well plan an evening with me breathing down your neck.”

“I don’t mind, Captain. Besides, I like being here with you.” Momo knew that she should refrain from saying such in front of her Captain, but she couldn’t help it. The problem would be if Captain Ichimaru found out. The thought of the other Captain made Momo’s blood boil.

“I insist, Momo. It’ll be a better night if you plan elsewhere.”

There it was, Sousuke’s smile. Unbeknownst to the 5th Squad Lieutenant, the smile was a dangerous warning of what was to come. Blinded by her admiration, Momo continued to smile as she collected her things together to leave for the day. “Okay, Captain. I’ll see you later.”




That night, Isshin made his way through the Senkaimon to the World of the Living. It had been a while since he was last there. ‘ _Looks like it’s going to rain.’_

“Captain Shiba. What are you doing here, sir?” a low-ranking officer asked.

“It seems I got lost on the way to the bathroom,” the Captain of 10th laughed. Then he retained a serious expression. I’m taking over patrol for tonight. You two need to get back to the Seireitei.”

“Back? But that’s not our orders,” the second Shinigami commented. “We’ll get in trouble with Lieutenant Matsumoto.”

“Whose orders should you be following? Lieutenant or Captain? Now go.”

“Of course, Captain. Sorry, Captain.” The two Shinigami bowed reverently as they opened the Senkaimon gate and stepped through.

Isshin turned back to where he felt a sudden strong spiritual pressure. _‘It’s here.’_

Appearing before him, a slim hollow with horns stared at him.

“A black hollow?” Isshin said, shocked.

As the hollow being lunged towards him, Isshin noticed that this was unlike any ordinary hollow. Its hole was sealed, and it’s fighting style was that of a Shinigami.

“Who are you? Who is pulling the strings here? Of course, you won’t answer. No matter, it won’t change the fact that I’ll kill you. BURN ENGE…”

An attack from behind stops the release of the Captain’s Zanpakuto.

 _‘That wasn’t the hollow. That was a Zanpakuto. A Shinigami. A traitor. Just like she said.’_ “Show yourself!” Isshin commanded, but it seemed no one was around.

From the shadows, Aizen, Kaname and Gin were veiled by a cloak which completely covers reiatsu. They were invisible to Isshin in the darkness.

“Looks like he knows that attack wasn’t from the hollow. What shall we do Captain Aizen?” Gin whispered.

“We’ll go. A Captain with no strength to fight a mere hollow is dead anyway.”

The hollow again lunged for the Captain of Squad 10 but was stopped by a blue arrow zooming past.

"What the…” Isshin looked down and saw a woman with a bow and another reishi arrow poised. “Is she, the Quincy?”

The unexpected encounter with a Quincy, stopped the 3 traitorous Shinigami in their tracks and they continued to observe.

 _‘The hollow is coming right for me. I can’t hit it.’_ The woman held out her arms and the hollow finalised its attack.

“I’ve got you,” the woman sighed as she drew her arrow again piercing the hollow through its head.

That would have been the end of it if it didn’t decide to self-destruct, causing a huge explosion. Isshin managed to shield the woman from the fireball, taking the brunt of it himself.




Back in the Seireitei, at the Wolf Den Tavern, Renka and Toshiro’s party was underway; but the two of them were not feeling in the celebratory mood. They decided to sit in the corner booth where the noise was less raucous.

“You told Renji about Captain Kuchiki? Was that brave or stupid?” Toshiro asked the older 3rd Seat officer.

“By the way he reacted, I’d say stupid. I get that he’s still mad about Rukia, but he should be happy for me, right? Or is that just me being selfish?” Renka downed what was left of her sake and dropped her head into the palm of her hand.

Toshiro’s cup was still filled to the brim, thanks to Rangiku topping it up and being a bad influence.

“You’re not selfish, Renka. You have a right to be happy. If Renji can’t accept the fact you’ve found your family, then more fool him.”

“I feel like I’ve let him down.”

Toshiro sighed with exasperation, “How have you let him down. You can’t control who you are or where you come from. If you ask me, Renji is the one who’s letting you down.”

“You think so?”

The younger 3rd Seat was dragged away by Momo before he could respond, and Renji took his place.

“Renka. I’m sorry about earlier. I was angry and took out my frustration on you. That wasn’t fair.” It wasn’t often Renji apologised, so Renka didn’t interrupt. “I’m just annoyed you felt you could tell me for nearly a year.”

Renka looked back solemnly at her empty cup. “I knew you’d be angry. That’s why I put it off. In the end, I only made it worse.”

“Hey, come on. You said we’re still brother and sister, right? That’s all that matters to me.” Renji pulled his arm around Renka’s shoulders locking her into a loose hold. Renka’s elbow in his side made him complain jokingly. “Ouch.”

Byakuya watched from the opposite corner. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea for him to be there at all.

“Well, if it isn’t the Kuchiki Princess. I didn’t expect to see you here,” a giant shadow boomed as he made his way over to the Clan leader.

“Captain Zaraki. I would appreciate if you didn’t call me ‘Princess’ every time you see me,” Byakuya scowled.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. Have a drink with me,” the barbarian requested.

Byakuya could only frown at the idea. Kenpachi was notorious for starting drinking contests that led to brawls. “I’ll decline. Why don’t you have a drink with Kyoraku. He’ll happily accept, knowing him.”

“Haha, you’re right of course. But he’s not as fun as you.”

 _‘Fun? Why would Kenpachi think that? No one ever described me as ‘fun’.’_ Byakuya was about to leave when Kenpachi bought a bottle of sake from the bartender.

“Come on, Byakuya. Just one drink. Indulge me.”

The 6th Captain and Head of the most prestigious Clan in the Soul Society sighed. “Okay. Just one. But I mean it, I’ll not partake in any of your drinking games.”

Kenpachi laughed as he convinced the stoic noble leader to join with the celebrations.

After their short trip to the World of the Living, Aizen and Gin made their way into the Tavern, hand in hand, much to the disappointment of Momo when she saw. She was jealous of the Squad 3 Captain for being married to _her_ Captain. _‘Captain Aizen, you can do better. Ichimaru is nothing like you. The only common property I can see between you is that you hold the same rank. Why are you with him?’_

Momo buried her thoughts of disgust as she skipped over to the two, offering a drink.

“Captain Aizen. I’m so glad you made it.”

Aizen smiled his usual smile. “Of course, we wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Yes, thank you for the invite, Lieutenant Hinamori.”

Both Gin and Sousuke knew how the 5th Lieutenant envied their relationship. Their togetherness was like rubbing salt into a deep wound. To twist the knife in, Gin huddled closer to his husband.

 _‘You can do so much better_.’ Momo hid behind her own fake smile.


	4. Friendships old and new

** Chapter 4 **

The following day, Gin and Sousuke sat across from one another at the dining room table.

“Sousuke, that Renka girl is becoming quite troublesome.” Gin started. “She warned Shiba of the attack.”

“The warning didn’t prevent him suffering damage. Though, I’d have liked to be rid of Shiba by now,” the older Captain admitted. “A slight recalculation may be needed.”

“Is it time to bring in the overgrown hamster yet?”

Sousuke chuckled. He always did love how Gin described the beast. “It’s far too early for Fisher yet, Gin. Patience. Miss Sojensu won’t know what hit her once we bring him into play. But you know I like to toy with my victims before destroying them.”

Sousuke’s eyes glowed with the rising sun that shone through the open venetians as he sipped his tea.




Renka and Shuuhei made their way to the Squad training grounds to make a start on training.

“Renka, you ready?” Shuuhei called.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Shuu.”

The 3rd Seat and Lieutenant each drew their Zanpakuto, knowing that any injuries were par for the course in this training session and could be healed later with Kaido.

The pair swung their swords towards each other, making the energy around them swirl in a fierce vortex. Arashi and Kazeshini clashed with force making Renka and Shuuhei step back.

“The strength you hold is incredible, Renka. But can you hold out against a Lieutenant?” Shuuhei asked.

“We’ll have to see. If I can’t, then I’ll just have to push my limits.”

Renka and Shuuhei met again as their blades clashed for a second time.

_‘Kaze. She’s strong.’_

**“But you’re stronger.”** The demonic entity spoke. **“Don’t let your guard down.”**

_‘Arashi, can I defeat him in a sparring match?’_

**“You can certainly try. You have the skill and the agility to do so.”**

As Shuuhei swung his Zanpakuto, it almost reached Renka’s cheek, but she managed to step away just in time.

“Damn, you’re really going for it aren’t you, Shuu?”

“Don’t drop your focus. Nothing good will come from lack of attention.”

Renka spins to get a little extra momentum into her own attack which Shuuhei barely dodges.

“Are you going soft on me, Shuu? You seem slower than usual.” The dark-haired officer questioned.

“If you’re complaining, I’ll go back to my standard speed.” Shuuhei teased

“Shuuhei! You’re not supposed to be holding back. How can I train effectively if you slack off?” Renka scolded.

In a flash-step, Shuuhei found his way behind his partner and held his blade to her throat. “You know you’d have no chance if I used all my power.”

With a kiss on her neck, Renka pouted. “That’s not fair, Shuu. You can’t use kisses to distract me.”

Shuuhei gave a devilish grin and a sly chuckle. “Can’t handle the heat?”

Renka spun again grazing the tip of her blade against Shuuhei’s arm. “You gonna retract that statement?”

She flash-stepped away again before Shuuhei managed to stop her.




Byakuya sighed heavily as he stood outside Rukia’s door. _‘What do I say to her? I haven’t exactly spoken to her since bringing her into the clan.’_

After taking a deep breath, he plucked up the courage to knock on the door.

“Rukia. Sorry to disturb you, could I speak with you a moment?”

Inside, there came a sound of hurried footsteps and a sudden opening of the door.

“Brother? Can I help you with something?” Rukia’s voice did nothing to hide her surprise.

“I was hoping to speak to you about 6th Seat Abarai, if I may.”

“Renji?” Rukia couldn’t contain her shock at the fact Byakuya, the head of the Kuchiki Clan, was actually talking to her. He hadn’t so much as looked at her before now. Rukia figured that was because she reminded him of his departed wife, Lady Hisana.

“Have you spoken to him since being at Shino?”

Of course, Byakuya knew the answer, as Renka had told him before. He just needed confirmation on the matter at hand.

Rukia looked down. “Not much. Not since you adopted me into the Clan. I wasn’t sure I was allowed to.” Rukia confessed.

Byakuya scowled. ‘ _Has being brought into the Clan really put that much of a strain on their friendship?’_

“Of course, you can still talk to him. He is your friend after all. Being part of the Clan doesn’t mean you can’t still have friends.”

Rukia dared to look her brother in the eyes. “You mean it?”

“I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true,” Byakuya reassured. “I’m not that heartless.”

Rukia showed a look of shame as she bowed. “I know you’re not, brother.”

Byakuya observed his young sister-in-law’s action with another frown on his face. _‘Have I really been that unapproachable?’_

“Rukia. If there is anything you wish to talk about… I will try my best to assist you.”

Eyes wide, Rukia glanced at the Kuchiki leader. “Yes, brother. Thank you.”

Rukia could not take her eyes away from the magnificent man as he nodded to her and strode away. As she noticed the subtle relaxing of his shoulders she thought to herself, _‘Byakuya. You have changed. This is the first time you have spoken to me since you adopted me into the Clan 7 years ago. What has driven such a change?’_

Rukia mused on her thoughts as she slid the door closed again. “I’m still able to speak to Renji. I know it hit him hard when I was adopted into the Clan. Sode no Shirayuki. What has gotten into him to prompt this conversation?”

In front of her, a beautiful white-haired goddess manifested, wearing a white as snow kimono and a slim white katana brandished by her side.

“Lady Rukia, I believe Lord Kuchiki has never really been a cold man. Being the leader of a prestigious Clan, I imagine holds a lot of responsibility. That which Lord Kuchiki has always taken seriously.”

Trying to hide the fact she was still puzzled; she rephrased her question. “But why ask me about Renji?”

“Perhaps he saw that you were upset. He knew the two of you were close at the academy, and to see you not so much as talk to Renji since then may have tipped him off. He is a smart man.”

The snow Zanpakuto spirit saw the pained expression in her Shinigami’s face. “Lady Rukia, is something else bothering you?”

“I wonder if Renka had anything to do with this. She is Renji’s friend after all, and I’ve seen her conversing with Byakuya. Do you think it’s possible?”

“It is indeed possible. But are you complaining? If she is the reason behind Lord Kuchiki’s interest in you speaking to Renji again, then that’s a good thing, right?”

“I guess. I want to know though so I can thank her.”

Sode no Shirayuki smiled before returning to Rukia’s inner world.




**_“Who are you?”_ **

**_“My name is Masaki Kurosaki. I’m a Quincy.”_ **

_‘It must have taken her a lot of courage to openly introduce herself as a Quincy.’_ Isshin Shiba mused as he lay on the veranda outside his office. _‘I should have introduced myself. She was cute.’_

“Captain Shiba. I’ve finished all the paperwork for today.” A small voice came from the giant pile of documents, mainly belonging to the Captain and Lieutenant.

“Ah, Toshiro. Thank you. And how goes your training? Hyorinmaru think you’re ready for Bankai yet?” Isshin wasn’t his usual self and Toshiro saw right through his guise when he asked about his Bankai training.

“I’m getting there. I can manifest Bankai, but it will take me a while to perfect it. Hyorinmaru isn’t always cooperative when teaching me.” The young boy frowned.

“Ah, yes. My Engetsu was like that. Flat out refused to teach me to wield a state of Bankai.” Isshin laughed.

“Hyorinmaru still treats me like a child. I mean, yes I’m young, but a child I am not. You’re not supposed to be laughing, Captain.”

It was difficult for Isshin to keep serious when the young Shinigami argued with him, but somehow, for a moment, he managed. “I’m sorry, Toshiro. You’re right. Though I am glad you are succeeding me as Captain. You’ll be a great leader for the Squad.”

Toshiro’s brows knit together. “That won’t be for a while though. I’m far from ready to take on that much responsibility.”

“Nonsense. You are plenty ready.” Isshin assured much to the boy’s dismay.

 _‘What does he mean, I’m ready? He’s not leaving is he?’_ Before Toshiro could voice his concerns, Isshin spoke again.

“I’m gonna head off to the World of the Living again. Gotta go check something that I couldn’t last night.” Isshin rose from his place on the veranda and smiled at his young subordinate. “See you round, Toshiro.”




“Renji?” Rukia called from the other end of the path. She’d run and was out of breath by the time she caught up with him. Finally, within shouting range, she took a moment to catch her breath. Her hands grabbed her knees as she took deep inhales of oxygen.

“Rukia?” Renji stopped and turned to the panting Shinigami. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

His questions were hurried given the unlikeliness of Rukia talking to him casually again.

“Nothing… is wrong,” she gasped. It took her a while to regain her normal breathing pattern. “Damn, I forgot how fast you are.”

“Rukia. What is it? You’re suddenly talking to me again?” the redhead questioned.

“Why did we _stop_ talking to each other?”

Renji looked down at the smaller Shinigami. “Because you’re a Kuchiki now. I wasn’t sure I was allowed to talk to you the same.”

“Renji. I’m still me. We’re friends, right?”

Renji smiled, a feeling of nostalgia washing over him. “Yeah. Of course, we are. You know, you remind me of Renka sometimes.”

“Renka? Why?” Rukia asked, curious as to why Renji was comparing the two of them.

“She said exactly the same to me.” Renji saw the confusion in his friend’s eyes and it occurred to him that Rukia didn’t yet know the Clan news regarding his other friend. “Renka is Byakuya’s daughter. I guess Renka didn’t want everyone to know until she told me.”

“Brother and Lady Hisana have a daughter? I never knew.” Rukia couldn’t mask the shock as she thought back to when she saw the two conversing in the manor gardens a few nights prior. “Now it all makes sense.”

This time, it was Renji’s turn to be puzzled. “What does?”

“Earlier, Byakuya knocked on my door. And he was talking to _me_. First time ever.”

“What did he say?” Renji was nervous but at the same time curious of the answer.

“He told me to talk to you. Well, his exact words were ‘Being part of the Clan doesn’t mean you can’t still have friends’,” Rukia revealed.

“He said that?” _‘Renka definitely had something to do with it then.’_ Renji smiled at the knowledge that he and Rukia could continue being friends. It had been so long since they last hung out with each other. The two were nigh inseparable before the Clan became involved.




**_‘I’ll heal you. Don’t move.’_ **

_‘I should have asked his name.’_

“Masaki!”

Masaki was pulled out of her thoughts by Ryuken calling her.

“Masaki. Are you listening to me?”

“Ryu-chan. I was listening.”

“Then would you care to answer why you saved a Shinigami last night?”

 _‘Damn. He caught me.’_ “I…”

Ryuken showed a look of disappointment as he scolded his cousin. “Do you know what Mother and Father would do if they found out? We are not supposed to aid the Shinigami. We turn up when they are already dead, to clean up their mess.”

“Ryu. You know I can’t stand by and let someone die. No matter where they are in the cycle of life. I knew I could save him. And I also knew I’d never forgive myself for not saving him when I was able to.”

Ryuken sighed, exasperated. “Masaki. You know what kind of position this puts me in. I know you would never willingly allow someone to die. But as pure-blood Quincies, we have a responsibility to survive.”

It wasn’t too long before Masaki saw things from Ryuken’s point of view. He was right. Her Aunt and Uncle would be disappointed if they found out the truth.

“I’m sorry, Ryuken.”

At that moment, she collapsed on the floor, blood dripping from her shoulder.

“MASAKI!” _‘Dammit, it got to you.’_ Ryuken scooped up his cousin, his betrothed, in his arms.

 _‘Is… is that a hole? Mother and Father can’t fix this. Damn.’_ Ryuken ran out of the Ishida family manor with Masaki in his arms. He wasn’t even sure if the soul reaper could do anything to help; but it was his only shot. Now, where to find him.

Before he could sense the Shinigami’s spirit energy, a hollow came thundering out of nowhere towards them. With Masaki in his arms, Ryuken couldn’t defend the attack. Luckily, a flash of silver caught him by surprise as the hollow was killed.

“You?”

“Who do we have here?” Isshin questioned as he peered over at the woman in Ryuken’s arms. Straight away, he noticed the hole in her chest.

“You can save her, can’t you?” Ryuken’s voice was almost a beg.

“I doubt it,” a man from the shadows called.

As they turned around, Ryuken and Isshin saw a young, looking man with shaggy, ash-blond hair. He was wearing a green cloak and a striped hat.


	5. The Quincy and the Shinigami

** Chapter 5 – The Shinigami and the Quincy **

**“Renka seems a lot happier,”** Kazeshini mused in Shuuhei’s inner world.

_‘Yeah, she does. I know she’s finally told Renji that she’s Captain Kuchiki’s daughter. She was stressing out far too much over that.’_

**“But you always know how to calm her down,”** Kaze commented.

Shuuhei shook his head. _‘Not always.’_

He reflected back to the hill in Rukongai where Sojiro was buried. _‘I never knew Kusaka, but I suppose I’m jealous.’_

**“Jealous, you? Why’s that? It’s not like the two of them were _that_ close.”**

_‘Kaze. You saw how devastated she was. She says they weren’t close, but her actions suggest otherwise.’_ Shuuhei slumped down onto the veranda where he was conversing with his Zanpakuto spirit.

It wasn’t long before he felt Renka’s reiatsu coming closer.

“Shuu… what are you doing out here?”

The full moon shone down into the grounds of the barracks, reflecting off the cherry blossoms as they drifted in the wind.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked, trying to bring the conversation to his partner rather than himself.

Renka shook her head and sat next to Shuuhei. She placed a tray of camomile tea beside them and snuggled up to the Lieutenant. “It’s cold out here. You’ll catch your death if you’re not careful.”

“Says you; coming out here in a loose yukata. You’ll freeze before me.”

“Shuu. I know there’s something on your mind. What aren’t you telling me?”

Shuuhei sighed. How was he supposed to tell her he was jealous of a dead guy?

“It’s nothing important,” Shuuhei tried to answer in a convincing tone, but he knew he failed. Whatever the case, he didn’t want Renka to worry about it and so continued, “Just talking to Kaze puts me a little on edge, that’s all.”

He pulled himself away from Renka to transfer the tea to a cup and pass it to his partner before doing the same with his own beverage.

“Drink up, then we’ll go back to bed.”

As they snuggled back together drinking their tea, the two of them silently watched a few stray cherry blossoms fall from the branches of the tree. The beautiful dusky pink petals floating to the grass below. The only sound that escaped anyone’s lips were the words “I love you”.




Urahara stood in front of the Quincy and the Shinigami Captain.

“What do you mean you ‘doubt it’?” Ryuken said, his voice pained as he held his betrothed in his arms.

“Come to my place, and I’ll tell you all about what’s happening to Miss Kurosaki.”

Without hesitation, Ryuken and Isshin both followed the mysterious man to an old shack. ‘Urahara Shoten’ is what the sign above the entrance said.

 _‘How is a shopkeeper going to help?’_ Ryuken scowled but was still hopeful of Masaki’s life being saved.

“My name is Kisuke Urahara. Former Shinigami. Banished from the Seireitei over 80 years ago.”

“Kisuke Urahara. As in Squad 12? You’re older than you look.”

Kisuke gave a small chuckle at the compliment before turning to the serious situation once again. “I was the founder and first Chief of the Department of Research and Development. For the last 100 years, I have been researching the technique which has plagued your lady-friend.”

Ryuken’s eyes widened. “You know what’s happening to her?”

“Hollowfication. It’s a technique that was used to fuse a Shinigami’s soul with that of a Hollow. However, Miss Kurosaki is a Quincy, am I right? That’s the opposite of a Shinigami. It’ll take a Shinigami to counteract the reishi overload.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” Isshin stated.

“Now hold on a second, this would mean you’ll lose your Shinigami powers and the ability to see hollows. You won’t be able to go back to the Soul Society.” Kisuke added.

Isshin nodded. “I said, I’ll do what it takes. She saved my ass the other night. I’d be a lousy Shinigami Captain if I allowed her to die because of it.”

“Very well. In order for this to work, you’ll have to be with her near enough all the time to counter the Hollowfication process.”

“I have no objections to that.”

Ryuken grit his teeth in frustration. “Is this really the only way?”

It was clear to the two _former_ Shinigami that he wasn’t on board with this idea.

“It’s either this, or she dies in agony becoming a hollow. I’m sure you’d prefer the former than the latter.”

Reluctantly, Ryuken laid Masaki on the prepared bedding and whispered in her ear before stepping away. “I’m sorry I wasn’t the one to save you. I love you.” He took a deep breath to hold back the tears that threatened his eyes before turning to stare at the moon in the otherwise pitch-black sky.

“This better work. I won’t forgive you if she dies.”

With that said, the Quincy stayed for the procedure to ensure Masaki’s health before leaving.

Once Ryuken had left, Isshin took the opportunity to ask the shop owner if he knew about any traitorous activity in the Seireitei.

“Seeing as you won’t be going back, I don’t know how much my information will help you,” Kisuke admitted.

“Maybe you’re right. But if you know anything...?”

Kisuke sighed, thinking back to the last days he spent within the Seireitei walls.

“There is a traitor, three in fact, that I’m aware of; but Central 46 weren’t listening to me.”

“Who?” Isshin urged, needing answers.

“Aizen. He, Ichimaru and Tousen are the traitors. They were conducting Hollowfication experiments within the walls of the Soul Society. Because of their experiments, a number of Soul Reapers lost their lives including no less than eight Captain class Shinigami,” the former Shinigami paused before continuing. “I was accused for said experiments and banished, along with 2 others, from the Soul Society.”

Isshin was struck. “Three Captains, traitors of the Soul Society.”

“Captain’s? They all achieved that rank?”

“Unfortunately, so.” Isshin sighed.

It wasn’t long before Masaki regained consciousness and found herself focussing on a large blob sitting by her side.

“Masaki?”

“It’s you…”




The next day, Renka awoke to a cold, empty bed next to her. “Shuuhei,” she whispered.

It was rare for Shuuhei to be up before his partner and this worried Renka to no end.

She wrapped the blanket around her and stepped into the cold living room.

“Shuu. Are you trying to catch a cold?” Renka moved closer to her sleeping partner and brushed the back of her hand against his cold cheek.

Asleep with no blanket, and the door wide open. The vision made Renka unhappy as she placed the blanket over her sleeping partner. _‘Why won’t you talk to me?’_

 **“He saw how you were at Sojiro’s graveside. Kaze told me,”** Arashi mentioned from the 3rd Seat’s inner world.

_“What? Is that why he’s being distant?”_

**“Well, you yourself don’t know why you were like that on his anniversary.”**

The Zanpakuto spirit wasn’t wrong. Renka had cried more at his grave than she did on the actual day he died.

_“Why did I grieve him so much?”_

**“You miss him still. That is all. And that’s exactly what I told Kaze when he came around.”**

_“I just wish Shuu didn’t see me like that. Is he jealous?”_

**“I would say he is. He’s never seen you like that. Be honest, would you grieve for him as much if he were the one in the ground?”**

_“Don’t you dare put that image in my head, Arashi. You know I wouldn’t be able to live if Shuuhei weren’t here.”_

**“Maybe you should tell _him_ that. Not me,” **Arashi reminded.

Renka couldn’t help but cry at the idea of her Zanpakuto’s comment.

Shuuhei stirred on the futon and the first thing he saw was Renka, with tears streaming down her face.

“Renka? What’s going on? What’s the matter?” Shuuhei sat straight up as he went to cup the woman’s cheek in his hand, brushing away the damp trails with his thumb. “Why are you crying?”

Renka couldn’t stop sobbing. “I don’t ever want to lose you, Shuu.”

“Another nightmare? Please Renka, tell me what happened.”

The urgency in Shuuhei’s voice only made Renka’s tears fall harder and faster, making her almost inconsolable. All she could do in response to his question was shake her head. She wanted to make it clear that she didn’t have a nightmare.

Shuuhei held Renka close in a tight embrace long enough for the young Shinigami to regain her composure.

“I love you, Shuu. I never want to lose you.”

“You won’t. I promise,” Shuuhei confirmed.

“Why were you sleeping out here?” It was at that moment that Renka looked up into her partners eyes.

“I had a restless night, that’s all. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“When I didn’t see you in bed, I got so worried. I thought you’d left me.”

Shuuhei’s arms coiled tighter around Renka. “I’m sorry I scared you. You know I’d never leave you.”

He kissed her forehead as he pulled the blanket over the both of them.

_‘Renka. Did you honestly think I’d leave you like this? Silly girl. I’ll never, ever put you through that.’_

**“Oh, Shuu. You softie you,”** Kazeshini teased from the corner of his mind.

_‘Ah, shut it, Kaze. You’re just the same.’_

**“Touché.”** The demonic vortex commented at last.




After spending most of the night walking around the empty streets of Karakura Town, Ryuken decided he should head back to the family manor, if only to get some rest.

“Ryuken, where is Masaki?” Souken questioned when the young man returned home without the young female.

“She’s fine. I’m going to bed.”

“RYUKEN!”

Ryuken carried on down the hall, ignoring his father and closed his door behind him.

 _‘Masaki. I understand why. You were never accepting of our duties. I failed you. I should have been the one to protect you.’_ Ryuken clenched his fists at his side thinking about the last time he saw her. Her cold body, barely alive.

_“Take care of her, Soul Reaper.”_

_“You got it.”_

_‘That Shinigami. He showed no hesitation for helping her. I know it wasn’t his fault that she got hurt. My anger just took over.’_ The young Quincy sighed as he collapsed onto his bed.

_‘I’m not fit to be a Quincy. The legacy will die with Mother and Father.’_

It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, with the firm conclusion that he no longer wanted the burdens of his heritage.




When Rangiku came back to the Captain’s office in the morning, she found a note on Captain Shiba’s desk.

_‘Gone back to the World of the Living to check on things. Toshiro’s in charge.’_

“What? He got away with an unauthorised mission and now he thinks he can just leave when he wants to?” Rangiku questioned aloud to herself in a complaining tone.

Toshiro answered, “I don’t think he’ll be coming back this time.”

The busty blond jumped as she turned around. “3rd Seat Hitsugaya, don’t startle me like that. Wait… what do you mean?”

“Yesterday, he asked how my Bankai training was coming along and told me I would be the one to succeed him. Captain Commander most likely won’t allow Captain Shiba back after this visit.”

“You really think so?” Rangiku frowned, knowing that it was true. Captain Shiba had been wanting to step down from his rank for a while. He only needed a reason and a successor. The second, he had; Toshiro. The first must have also appeared in an opportunity.

“I guess that makes you the new Captain of our Squad then.”

Toshiro’s brows knitted together. The Lieutenant could tell he was troubled.

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that responsibility just yet.”

“Captain Shiba did. And I do too. If you feel you need to unwind or talk, I’m always here to help. And you can always count on your friends as well,” Rangiku reassured the young boy.

“Yeah. I know. Thanks Lieutenant Matsumoto.” Toshiro gave a wry smile.




“Yo, Renka.” Renji called as he spotted the 3rd Seat officer coming along the road.

“You seem happy, Renji.”

“Did you say something to Captain Kuchiki about Rukia?”

Renka tilted her head, wondering where this conversation was going. Renji had always strayed away from the topic of the noble Captain. This was possibly a dangerous subject to be on. “Why?”

“Rukia and I are talking again. I wanted to know if you were responsible.”

“That’s great. I’m not sure I did much though. I only convinced Father to talk to Rukia.” Renka stopped, dead. _‘That was the first time I’ve referred to him as ‘Father’ in front of Renji. That was weird.’_

The comment didn’t seem to anger the red-haired Shinigami though. In fact, he grinned. “So, it was because of you. Thanks, Renka.”

At that moment, Kenpachi and Yachiru rounded the corner.

“I thought I heard you slacking off. Shouldn’t you be training?”

“Sorry, Captain Zaraki. I’m just on my way there now.” Renji bowed as he ran off. “Catch you later, Renka.”

“Huh? Yeah, sure.” Renka was still confused about Renji’s enthusiasm even after mentioning the Kuchiki Clan leader. “That was definitely weird.”

“Blue. Wanna come play while Kenny-chan slices some trees?”

 _‘Everyone is so optimistic today. But this wasn’t unusual for the 11 th Lieutenant.’ _“What did you have in mind, Lieutenant Kusajishi?” Renka couldn’t hold back a smile as she addressed the pink bundle of fiery energy.

“We could play with Byakky’s fish. It’s fun watching them splash around.”

Renka chuckled. “I’m not sure he would be happy with that. Oh, I know. Why don’t we hunt for snakes in the Rukon District; I know how much you enjoy that.”

“Okay,” the overexcited bundle agreed, jumping onto Renka’s shoulder. “See you later Kenny.”

Kenpachi laughed. “Have fun, you two.”

“You too, Captain Zaraki.” Renka bowed before taking off towards Rukongai with Yachiru.




Isshin and Masaki sat in the room where they were staying with Urahara.

“Why did you rescue me? I was always led to believe that Quincies and Shinigami were sworn enemies.”

“That is how I was brought up, but you were in trouble. I couldn’t stand by and watch you die at the hands of the hollow.”

“That other man; he doesn’t seem to like me.” Isshin commented.

“I understand that. Ryuken is kind of old-fashioned in his ways.” Masaki frowned as she glanced out of the window. “I didn’t catch your name that night.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m sorry.” Isshin bowed reverently as he introduced himself. “My name is Isshin Shiba. Former Captain of the Gotei 13.”

“Former, Captain?” Masaki couldn’t mask her shock. “What do you mean ‘former’? Did something happen?”

Isshin gave a smile which lit up his face. “Something did happen. And I’m glad for it.”

The look in Isshin’s eyes reflected his content at the fact he was there with Masaki.


	6. The Scheme of Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry and Tsuku are the pack foxes and the mind foxes of TheDrunkenWerewolf. Also reference to the Language and Sentiment of Flowers in this chapter.

Shuuhei, Izuru and Renji were in the Wolf Den Tavern waiting for Renka and Rangiku to meet them. They had already made a start on the sake and were about to order another bottle when a familiar voice came from behind.

“Was that another bottle? Put it on my tab, barkeep.”

The three were shocked as they turned to see Captain Kuchiki sat at the bar with Captain Zaraki.

The whispers of Renji and the guys were barely heard but it was obvious that it was about them.

“Was that Captain Kuchiki offering to buy us a bottle of sake?” Izuru commented.

“Yeah, he’s drinking with Kenpachi, so he’s probably drunk.” Renji relayed.

Shuuhei saw the unusually soft look in the Captains eyes as Renka walked in with Rangiku. “I suspect there’s the reason.”

“Reason for what?” Renka questioned as she sat next to her partner giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Captain Kuchiki has bought us a bottle of sake on his tab.”

“I don’t know why it’s surprising. Oh wait, Izuru. You don’t know yet, do you?”

“Know what?”

“Captain Kuchiki is Renka’s father,” Renji said with a strange fondness in his tone.

“He’s what? I never knew you were a Kuchiki, Renka,” the blond Lieutenant replied.

“Yeah, not many people do, apart from Shuu, Renji and Toshiro.”

In his drunken state, Izuru continued. “But I thought you were from Rukongai.”

Remembering her days in Rukon were painful for Renka, but when Shuuhei squeezed her hand and offered her a smile, she found the courage to reply. “I was. The reason I joined Shino was to find my family, as I knew the people who raised me only took me in.”

“But why would he leave you there and not raise you himself? You must be angry with him,” Izuru continued.

Renka shook her head. “Not really. I know the reason behind it, and I forgave him and Lady Hisana a long time ago.”

Renka then stood up again as she made her way over to the two Captains at the bar.

“Father. You know you don’t have to win my approval, right?”

“Father?” Kenpachi chuckled. “Well, I knew something had changed in you, Princess. I never expected this.”

The 6th Captain sighed in resignation at the barbarian’s remark. “How many times must I ask you not to call me that?”

Turning back to Renka, Byakuya gave a wry smile. “I know. But you are my daughter and I’ve missed so much. And if this gets me on his good side, it’s worth it, for yours and Rukia’s sake.”

The 3rd Seat knew he was referencing Renji with that comment. “There’s really no need, Father. Renji’s fine with it all now.”

“Just, go and enjoy yourself. You know you want to.”

Renka smiled as she automatically bowed her head towards the two Captains at the bar, before she went back with a sake flask in hand, to the booth where Renji and the rest were watching.

“Well, it’s clear you’ve made an impact on him. He’d have never bought us anything on his tab before.”

·

Another night and another nightmare. For the best part of a year, Renka had had peaceful nights. Since the night she saw Captain Shiba’s battle, the nightmares had started up again. This time, a young child in the World of the Living, no older than 10 years of age.

The boy had bright orange hair which instantly stood out against the grey clouds pouring with rain. He had seen a young girl standing by the river bank, looking as though she was about to jump in. But it wasn’t a girl. Something was attached to her head and a faint image of a large beast shimmered in the darkness.

“Ichigo!” a woman, assuming to be the boys mother called to him as she ran down the bank after him. The beast attacked and killed the woman as she protected her _son_?

At that moment, Renka awoke, a cold sweat on her brow. _‘These nightmares are coming hard and fast now. And they’re becoming more vivid. But there’s no telling when this one was going to happen.’_

Shuuhei stirred awake next to his partner. Knowing that in the past Renka hadn’t opened up right away about her recent nightmares, he huddled her in close to assure her she isn’t alone.

“Shuuhei?”

“I’m here, Renka. You don’t need to worry.”

Despite the nightmare still being fresh in her mind, it wasn’t long before Shuuhei’s steady heartbeat lulled her back into a resting state and her own breathing evened out.

·

Sousuke made his way through the streets of the Seireitei taking in the fresh morning air. He spotted Renka just ahead.

“3rd Seat Sojensu. How are you this morning?”

“Captain Aizen, I’m doing well. A little tired though. How are you?”

“All is good with me. Have you not been sleeping well? I can recommend lavender tea if that’s the case. It works wonders for Gin and I when we can’t sleep.”

“Lavender? Thank you, Captain Aizen. I’ll try that tonight.” The 3rd Seat bowed as she continued on her way.

Sousuke smiled after the unsuspecting officer in front of him. _**"S**_ _ **ousuke, you are a cruel, capricious man. You know what it will do to her."**_

 _'I know, Kyouka.'_ Aizen replied in his head. _'But you know me. I can’t help but lay my plan into action.'_

·

Later that night, Renka’s dreams were not plagued by nightmares as they were the previous night. At last, a good nights sleep once again. Though when she woke up, she had a fever and was unable to gain her motivation.

Shuuhei stepped into the room after his shower and made his way over to the bed. He frowned as he saw his partner shivering under the blanket.

“Renka? You okay?” He rested a hand on the woman’s forehead and pulled it away almost too fast. “Renka, you’re burning up. You can’t do any training while you’re in that state.”

“Shuu, I’m fine. I just need to have a drink and I’ll be good to go.”

Renka attempted to get up but regretted it as the room began to spin when she stumbled towards the bathroom. “Damn.”

Before she fell to the ground, Shuuhei’s arms were around her, and guided her back to the bed.

“You’re not going anywhere, Renka. You need to rest.”

Renka pouted. She didn’t want to be laying around doing nothing, but she knew Shuuhei wouldn’t let her do anything else.

“Fine.” _‘How is this possible. I’m never ill.’_

Shuuhei brought a glass of water and a damp cloth to the bedside and sat next to Renka. He dabbed her head with the cool cloth. “I’ll be back at lunchtime. Please make sure you rest.”

Slowly, Renka moved her head in a nod and she lay back down, resigned. “Okay, Shuu.”

Shuuhei kissed Renka on the cheek before leaving to go to the Captain’s office.

·

“Good morning, Captain Tousen.”

“Shuuhei, everything okay? Where’s Renka?”

“She’s not feeling so good this morning, sir. Fever.”

“Oh, dear. Give yourself the day off to look after her, Shuuhei. We both know you won’t be able to completely focus on your work if you’re worrying about her.”

“Are you sure Captain?”

“Yes, go Shuuhei. Renka needs you more than I do right now.”

"Thank you, Captain." Shuuhei bowed to his Captain before he leaves the office.

·

Renka was sound asleep when Shuuhei returned to their quarters. But he felt something was _off_ with her reiatsu. ****

“Renka?” As he moved closer, he saw that Renka had become even more feverish than an hour previously. He tried desperately to wake his sleeping partner but to no avail.

He instantly prepared a Hell Butterfly to send to Captain Kuchiki.

_“Captain Kuchiki. Something is wrong with Renka. I need your assistance. Please.”_

The butterfly flew out of the window and a few moments passed before the noble Clan leader arrived.

“Lieutenant Hisagi. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. This has never happened before.”

Byakuya’s eyes widened when he saw Renka lying on the bed. Flashbacks of his wife Hisana appeared in his mind. “How long has she been like this?”

“I just came back from the office about 10 minutes ago. She had fever this morning and felt dizzy but assured me she was fine.”

Shuuhei knew he should have stayed home. There was nothing he could have done though.

“She’s fading. Her reiatsu is burning her from the inside. The same happened to Hisana.”

“What can we do, Captain?” Shuuhei’s tone was urgent and panicked.

“The only thing, I don’t know if it will work. Has Renka got any recent wounds?”

Shuuhei glanced at the Captain. “No.”

“The reiatsu needs to escape her body. The only way I can think of doing that is through a wound.”

“You aren’t suggesting…”

“We have no other choice. Renka’s reiatsu is far too out of control. I don’t want to harm Renka any more than you do. But this is the only option.”

“I can’t,” Shuuhei protested.

“Renka will die if we don’t do something. We don’t have long. I will use Kaido to heal her right away, but you must do your part.”

Shuuhei looked at his Zanpakuto. ' _Kazeshini.’_

In his minds eye, the demonic vortex calmed as he held his blade. **“I’ll be gentle, Master.”**

Regret in his mind, Shuuhei then whispered in Renka’s ear before cutting her with his sharp blade. “I’m sorry, Renka.”

A burst of reiatsu left Renka’s body and Shuuhei shielded the young 3rd Seat with his own body as the reiatsu lashed down onto his back like a whip.

“Dammit.” Shuuhei sighed as the forceful power attacked him.

“Lieutenant Hisagi,” Byakuya’s voice motioned the Lieutenant away so that Kaido could be administered.

It wasn’t long before Renka regained consciousness and saw both Byakuya and Shuuhei over her. Though what she never expected to see, was Shuuhei’s Zanpakuto, Kazeshini with her own blood on the blade.

Renka became hysterical at the thought that Shuuhei had harmed her in some way.

She tried her best to pull away from her partners grasp and more to her father’s side. Shuuhei tried to explain, but Byakuya shook his head. They both knew that it was pointless trying to explain something like this while Renka was in the state she was.

Byakuya then looked up at Shuuhei as he commented, “Maybe it would be better if Renka stayed at the manor tonight. Just while she calms down. I will explain to her afterward.”

Sorrowfully, Shuuhei agreed. He knew it was the best thing for Renka at this stage.

The Captain finished the healing kido and scooped up the 3rd Seat officer in his arms.

Shuuhei hoped to hold Renka’s hand but knew it would be impossible with her in a hysterical state. Instead, he bowed at the Captain who took her back to Kuchiki Manor.

·

“Sousuke,” Gin called as he made his way into the 5th barracks Captain office. “Are you free for lunch?”

“Ah, Gin. Yes of course.” Both Captains smiled as Momo frowned at her desk. They knew how to rile the Lieutenant with their relationship.

“I’ve prepared us a picnic and thought we could sit in the garden with it.”

“That sounds splendid. I’ll be right there.”

Cherry and Tsuku both jumped onto Sousuke’s lap and encouraged him to move quickly.

Sousuke chuckled at the foxes antics before saying, “Alright you two. I’m coming.”

Happily, the two creatures hopped back down and out of the office, making sure the Captains followed behind.

“I’ll see you after lunch, Momo.” Aizen commented to the disgruntled Lieutenant.

Momo had to hide the fact that she was jealous with a soft smile. “Enjoy your lunch, Captain Aizen.” _‘Dammit. Why do they have to be together? And what is it with Captain Ichimaru being the **perfect** husband?’_

·

“I heard from Kaname that Renka didn’t show up to the office this morning. You wouldn’t have anything to do with that would you?” Gin mentioned as the two of them sat down on the blanket outside their residence.

Sousuke smiled, knowing exactly the reason for Renka’s lack of attendance that morning.

“Oh dear. I hope she’s okay. Perhaps it wasn’t a great idea to encourage her to drink lavender tea.”

“Hmm… lavender is a calming herb. I thought the witch would be accustomed to that?”

“Indeed, but as a witch, it can also have adverse effects. You know about her reiatsu, I assume? The fact it becomes out of control while she’s asleep.”

Gin nodded. “I know that.”

“Well, if she has a calm night during her sleep, the reiatsu that is supposed to be out of control for that night builds up and burns her from the inside.”

“I see. And lavender can do all that?”

“There is one other thing that lavender can do. Remember the sentiment behind the flower?”

Gin thought for a moment. “Mistrust?”

Aizen smiled again. “Yes. The lavender that Renka has had will torture her mind. She will be unable to trust anyone she has already become close to.”

“You are an evil genius, Sou.” Gin smiled as his face contorted into its usual Cheshire-Cat appearance.

“Isn’t that why you love me, Gin?” Sousuke smirked from behind his cup.

“Touché.”


End file.
